It Was Her Fault So Why Our Lifes?
by firetruckinlove
Summary: When Alex get's a call from the hospital about her best friend and secret love Anthony what makes of her? What makes of Ian? What makes of Anthony's girlfriend Kalel? All these thoughts go running through their heads. Warning: The story does end with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Call_

Ian, Melanie, and I were all hanging out and just chilling on the couch. Ian sat finishing his Xbox game and Mel and me were sitting around and talking.

Mel and I have been best friends' sense high schools freshman year. I never would have thought her and Ian would be together. In freshman year, Ian was not the cutest thing in the world. Let's leave it at his hair was worse then his bowl in Senior year. We were always friends with Ian, but never would have expected them together. Melanie use to have a thing for Anthony when we were Sophomores. However, you know life is crazy sometimes.

I was visiting Mel and Ian tonight. Ian and Mel invited Mikayla, Amanda, and Anthony over. Amanda and Mikayla were my friend's sense middle school. They're the best things that ever happened to me.

Ian told me this was for Anthony. Anthony has been going through a hard time lately. His girlfriend, well ex now, but…I don't know. First thing I know they're together then the next they're not.

In my opinion, Anthony would be better off dumping her, and no it's not because I like him. I mean I do, but he wouldn't ever be with me. He would rather be with a living Barbie doll. It's just seems like ever girl he's been with was only with him to get in his pants. Anthony just gives to many girls too many chances.

Anyways Amanda and Mikayla were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. None of us knew where they were.

"I'll call Amanda to see where she is. She was supposed to pick up Mikayla and Anthony."

I said.

"Okay…"

Mel and Ian said.

I walked to the other room where I left my phone. The room at the end of the hall. I walked to the desk and picked up my phone.

"15 New Messages"

It said.

I looked whom they were from. Thirteen were from Amanda and two from the near by hospital.

"Why would the hospital call me?"

I thought.

"And Amanda. Why did she call thirteen times? Was she going to be late?"

I listened to the last message Amanda left.

"Alex! Please answer! Do you know what happened! Please! Please answer!"

I didn't know what to say. I knew something bad happened. But what could have happened? Why would she…

"Oh my god! The hospital!"

I thought.

I listened to the first message from them. What was I hearing? I felt high school coming back. I felt my eyes start to burn while tears slipped down my face. I dropped the phone and fell to the ground. Staring at the ground motionless. That's why the hospital called so many times.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_No it's Not it's Her Fault_

I ran through the big two doors, slamming them up against the walls letting the bright, white, light pour through and lay upon my face. Bloodshot eyes all red and irritated, Ian and Mel right behind me. I was running as fast as I could.

"Alex stop running!"

Melanie shouted.

I just ignored and kept running. I was running and running then out of nowhere a nurse stepped out in front of me. I ran into her and she grabbed me.

"Let me go!"

I shouted.

"Let me go!"

"Miss, you need to calm yourself and stop running."

The little short nurse told me. I kept struggling to get through. I needed to get to the hospital room.

Ian and Mel kept screaming my name…

"Alex!"

To help me from running, but what good would that do? I then heard my name again, but from a different direction. I looked up in my struggling to see Amanda running with Mikayla walking slowly and crying behind her.

"Amanda!"

I screamed. I broke out of the nurse's arms and into Amanda's. Amanda hugged me tight as I cried into her shoulder.

"Alex it's my fault."

Amanda said crying and choking from her hard sobbing.

"Maybe if I wasn't late this wouldn't have happened."

I was to tromitised to tell her "No it's not it's her fault".

Mel and Ian ran to Mikayla and Mel hugged her tight. Both were crying into each other's shoulders. The nurse saw that we were all together so she left and went back to her job.

Ian stood tearing, staring at Melanie and Mikayla for a second. His eyes were bright red, like a pink, from crying so much. He then just walked over to a chair and laid his head down into his lap. He was heavily breathing and sobbing.

Melanie and Mikayla broke the hug. Mel ran over to Ian and leaned over a little to hug him. Mikayla walked over to Amanda and me. Amanda and I broke our hug so I could hug Mikayla. We hugged for about a minute.

We walked over to the chairs were Ian and Melanie were sitting. Ian was heavily crying while Melanie rubbed his back tearing. I sat down next to Melanie and Amanda.

I leaned into Amanda's shoulder crying as she rubbed my head crying too. I looked up enough for her to see my face. I finally chocked out the sentence…

"It wasn't your fault…"

Amanda started crying more and set her head on mine hugging.

I looked up from the hug and sat up a little. I cocked my head a little to the right and saw a person. I saw the person who caused it all. She was on her way over to the desk when she spotted us. She started to walk, but the nurse stopped her. I don't know what she said, but she pointed to us and the nurse let her keep walking. She did a slow little run over to us. Melanie, such the nice person she is, stood up and gave her a hug.

I wanted to smack Melanie for that. You don't hug the person who started it all. She then crotched down to Ian's level and whispered something.

Ian ignored and kept on crying.

I looked at her and she looked at me. I was disgusted. Not even a tear. Makeup smudged here and there from a couple tears, but nothing. I stood up and stayed in contact. She stood up to. Her face was fake. She thinks she can fool me with the fake sad face like she really cared. I gave her a dirty look.

"Go home now…"

I said right to her face. She looked confused as if she did not understand what I was talking about.

"What…"

She said to me as if she was upset. Some tears flowed out of her eyes. Amanda stood up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alex sit down."

She whispered into my ear knowing I was done with her fake bullshit caring about him crap. I gave Amanda a little push to sit back down, but all she did was back up.

"Alex…"

She said.

"What do you mean?"

I looked at her with an even dirtier look.

"Fuck off."

I said and smacked Kalel right across the face.

Okay so before anyone says anything I do not hate Kalel.

I love her a lot. Everything by the end on the fan fiction

will make sense. PS: New chapter every Saturday :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Wake Up_

I was sitting down next to Amanda in the waiting room. Ian, Melanie, and Mikayla were with Kalel on the other side of the room. I smacked Kalel pretty freaking hard. The whole left side of her face was red. You could see my hand print. I kind of felt proud of myself though. I finally spoke my mind to her.

Kalel got up and went to the bathroom. Melanie went with her. Mikayla and Ian walked over to me and Amanda and sat were all really quiet.

After about five minutes, Kalel walked out of the bathroom with Melanie. Her face was still alittle red. She and Melanie sat down. Kalel was trying to keep her distance from me. I could tell. She was smart to keep distance.

After about 10 minutes, the nurse came out to the waiting room.

"May I talk to the girlfriend and best friend of Anthony Padilla."

She said. Kalel stood up. I stayed were I was. By best friend, I am sure she ment Ian. Kalel and Ian walked over to the nurse and the nurse lead them near the desk.

She said something to them, but I knew it wasn't good. When she was done talking Kalel looked down like she was sad. I then looked at Ian. He stood there motionless. Tears pouring out of his eyes. He then turned and ran out the hospital doors.

"Ian!"

Melanie called and ran after him.

Mikayla, Amanda, and I ran over to Kalel. I stood behind Amanda and tried not to make eye contact with Kalel before another fight started.

"Why did Ian run! What did the nurse say!"

Amanda said. You could hear her choking up and ready to cry. Kalel slowly looked up at Amanda.

"Anthony's gone…"

She said. I looked at Kalel. Not even a tear. Just a fake sad face and red eyes. I walked past Amanda and up to Kalel. She looked me in the eyes. I saw through her acting. I started crying with sadness and anger.

"You happy now…"

I said to her.

"You happy you little bitch."

I then pushed her onto her butt and ran down the hallway, till I saw the room with Anthony laying down, ice cold and dead and ready to make his way to heaven. I ran past a room and saw a quick glimpse of Anthony's face. I ran back and saw a nurse slowly pulling the covers over his head.

"No!"

I screamed and ran into the room. I pushed the nurse away and grabbed Anthony.

"Wake up!"

I screamed shaking him.

"Jesus wake up!"

The nurse grabbed me and pulled me away.

"Anthony wake up!"

I screamed as the nurse pulled me away. Amanda and Mikayla came running into the room. Mikayla stopped once she saw Anthony and covered her mouth crying. She ran out of the room back from the direction she came from. Amanda ran to me and was trying to get the nurse off me. Just then two other nurses came in and pushed Amanda away.

"Let go of her!"

Amanda screamed. I was still struggling to see Anthony again. I looked at the nurse to my left and saw him holding a needle. I screamed trying to call for help, but it was to late. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything became blurry. The room got smaller and the people grew taller intill I saw nothing but black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_I'm Sorry_

_**I**__** was watching as he tied the rope around the pole in the basement. It was a noose. I couldn't make out who it was. It was just a random black shadow. The shadow looked far to familiar. It stood up on a stool and put the rope around it's neck. The strange shadow mumbled something, but I'm not sure what the it said. I then heard a crash. The chair was kicked over on the ground. I looked at the shadow which was not a shadow anymore. It was my long loved Anthony.**_

"_**Anthony!"**_

_**I screamed. I ran over to help him, but before I could reach him the floor caved in and-**_

I woke up in the car. The back seat of Ian's car. Mel was in the passenger seat and Ian was driving. "What happened?" I thought to myself. "Why was I sleeping in Ian's car?"

Last I remember was being in the hospital waiting for the reply from the nurse about Anthony. Was he alright? Was he coming home? So many questions were going through my mind at that moment.

I sat up in the car. Mel looked at me and put on a quick smile then looked back at the road. The seatbelt rubbed against my neck and I felt a stabbing pain. I felt it and felt a bandage there, but why did it hurt so much? Where did it come from? Why am I in the car and what happened to Anthony!

All these thoughts were going through my head so fast my head started to pound. I put my hands on my head and pushed a little to see if I could stop the pain.

Mel looked at me.

"You okay Alex?"

She asked.

"Yeah…just a little headache. That's all."

She nodded her head and looked back at the road.

We arrived at Ian and Mel's house.

"Why am I here?"

I asked.

"We thought you might want to stay here tonight. You know to get your mind off things."

Melanie said. I nodded my head to agree. I wanted to ask her "Why?", but I was afraid I might upset her in some way.

Ian go out of the car and went right into the house without making a single noise. He didn't talk the whole way home. What was the matter?

I had a little trouble walking so Melanie helped me into the house. She brought me over to the couch and helped me sit.

"Do you need anything Alex? Maybe a glass of water?"

Melanie asked. Why was she acting this way? Did something bad happen? Was it Anthony! Was Anthony dead!

"No Alex."

I told myself.

"Anthony's okay. Last time we checked he was. They said his heart rate keeps stopping then starting up after a second. So he should be fine."

I looked at Melanie. Her face looked worried, sad, and angry all at once.

"No thanks…I should be fine."

Mel nodded and went down the hallway. I heard a door open and close. It sounded like she went in Anthony's old bedroom that they know us as a spare room.

"Was Anthony home?"

I thought. I started to listen closely to what was going on in there. I started to hear whimpers of crying. I got up and tried walking. I was walking really slow, but I finally go to the door of the spare room.

I put my ear up against the door to see if I could hear anything. Still only whimpers, but from who-

"Ian…"

I thought, but what was the matter? I then heard a voice, Ian's voice.

"Melanie could I just be alone for tonight…? Anthony's gone and I need to pull myself back together. I should be better by tomorrow. Promise."

I froze and the tears came back and then I remembered everything. I remembered Anthony. I remembered seeing him on the bed as cold as snow. I even remember Kalel. Oh that fucking hoe Kalel. Her fake face and everything. I started to become very angry.

But just then and there Mel opened the door. I fell forward into Melanie. She straighted me up and looked at my. Ian looked at me too.

"I'm sorry…" Melanie said and I fell into her arms and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_I Just Should be Heading Home_

_**I**__** was in a hole in the floor looking up at Anthony dying.**_

"_**Please! Someone help!"**_

_**I kept yelling hoping for a reply. I then heard the basement door open and someone run down the stairs. **_

"_**Help!"**_

_**I screamed so they knew I was down here.**_

_**The person was another strange shadow, like the other one, which was Anthony. It looked familier, but I couldn't make out who it was. **_

_**The shadow grabbed a pole, a metal one, and started hitting the pole Anthony was attached to. The shadow kept hitting and hitting the pole Anthony was attached to in'till it broke and water squirted everywhere. Water was pouring out of the bar as Anthony fell to the ground. Now that Anthony was okay it was time for my help.**_

"_**Help!"**_

_**I yelled at the shadow, but for some strange reason it didn't help me. It didn't even seem effected by me.**_

_**The shadow was holding Anthony in their arms. I heard whimpers from the shadow.**_

"_**Help!"**_

_**I yelled one more time. The shadow slowly looked in my direction and looked in my eyes. I saw bright blue eyes and then-**_

I woke up in a jump and a cold sweat. I looked around. I was in Melanie's house.

So it wasn't a dream. Everything that happened yesterday really happened. So that means…that means Anthony really is gone.

I felt tears building up in my eyes. I quickly whipped them away because I heard a door open. Melanie came walking into the living room and looked at me. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. I heard her going through the cabinets. She took out some coffe and put it in the coffe machine. She pressed the button to turn it on.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

I looked at her. She was going through the fridge. Terrible I thought to myself.

"Good…"

I said lying, unless having a nightmare and waking up in a cold sweat is a "good sleep".

"That's good."

She said. I got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. I put my elbows on the counter and rubbed my face. I was tired. I just wanted to go home and lay in my bed listening to music and crying. I wanted to listen to mine and Anthony's song and pretend we were crazy teennagers again, and…and pretend I told him I told him what I always wanted to tell him. How I felt and how I wanted him to be mine.

I didn't notice I was crying. I felt a cold hand on my back and jumped. It was only Melanie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just…I just…"

I kept stuttering. I couldn't even talk. Melanie grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I could hear her sniffing her nose like she was crying. I gave her a light push away and looked at her. She was crying.

"I just should be heading home."

I finally said. She shook her head.

"Yeah…I totally understand."

I gave a fake smile to try to lighten her up alittle, but I don't blame her for being sad. I gave her a hug. When I broke the hug she handed me my keys.

"You stole my keys."

I said trying not to be so upset anymore. She got the message.

"I just took them so you wouldn't leave last night."

I took the keys from her.

"Hey Mel…Do you think you could come over later today. Like just you. I need someone to talk to and I can't talk to Tina."

Tina was my theripist. She wasn't and old lady, but older. I'm 27 and she's 42 so theres an age diffrence. Also what I wanted to talk about to Mel it was alittle more personal and she would understand.

"I can see Alex. I have to make sure Ian's in a better mood for me to leave him home alone."

"Of course. I totally understand."

I don't blame her for being worried. Losing Anthony was probably the worst thing for Ian.

Ian in school wasn't very popular. Actually he wasn't even close. Ian has told me stories about Elementary, Middle, and High school. The one I remember the most was the story about how he first met Anthony in middle school. He said he was in science class, in sixth grade, not expecting anything to happen. Just another boring day in school. The class had to do a project on trash and toxic waste in the world and how it's bad, something like that. The teacher had a hat and in the hat was two of the same project. The two people who got the same one had to do the project together. Ian got the "trash yard" and the other person who had that was Anthony. So they talked and got too know each other and they thought it was the funniest thing in the world that they drew gas masks on the flys. So they started to hangout more and that's how they met. It's really quite sweet.

I gave Mel a hug goodbye.

"Stay strong for me okay…"

Melanie said. I nodded my head and left.

_Hey. Sorry guys I haven't kept updated. I was on vacation at a Smoshers house. Whopp whoop! For meeting a smosher in real life! Anyways I hope your liking the fanfiction so far I LOVE ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS3_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Why did you have to leave so soon_

I just left therapy and was on my way home. I told Tina everything that happened yesterday. She said she wants me to come to therapy two times a week now. Oh boy, like I'm so ready for that.

I arrived home and pulled into my driveway. I put the car into park and turned it off. I looked at my phone,

"3 New Texts"

One from Amanda, Melanie, and Kalel…What the hell does she want. I opened the text message and read…

"Hey Alex…R U ok. R U mad at me? I understand that your upset. So am I. I would love to meet up with you and figure out why your mad. 3 Kalel"

She disgusts me. Really she doesn't know why I'm mad. Oh how I wish I could tell her why, but I won't. Even though Anthony's gone I don't want to do something he would be upset about.

I checked the other two messages.

"Hey Alex. Want to hangout today. Hope your okay. Lov Ya! 3-Amanda"

"Hey Alex. Ian's a bit better today. Text me when you need me. Love Mel3"

I smiled to see that Amanda is still trying to keep me happy and that Mel is going to help. I think Ian really isn't okay. He most likely lied just to get Mel off his back. Melanie can get a little to clingy, especially when she knows they're upset.

I put my phone back in my purse and went into my house. I went to my room and closed the door. I threw my purse on the bed and laid down. I started to cry. I was holding these tears in sense I left Mel's house. I rolled over and pressed play on my ipod. It was on my end table in it's stand. I was hopping that a song would come on that would get my mind off things. Of course with my luck it was the total opposite.

"Safe & Sound" came on. Oh how that song brought back memories. Memories of Anthony. The day on the rooftops, crying into his shoulder. Oh how I missed that moment. He sang that song to me. His voice was a voice of and angel…

"_I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go" When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight …"_

He was rubbing my head rocking me back and forth as we look out into the little stars we could see in Sacramento…

"_Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound…"_

I could hear it as if it was going on right now. I stood up crying and walked over to my desk. I sat down. Singing…

"_Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound…"_

I opened the top draw and pulled out a scrapbook. The one that was ment to be given to Anthony on his 25 birthday.

I opened the first page and saw the picture of us at the mall. The first time we ever really hung out. I remember that day all to well.

I went with Mikayla and Amanda. Amanda introduced me to Ian, Anthony, and Mel.

I put my hand down on the picture and a tear fell down. Mikayla took that picture. Haha Mel was going out with Anthony at this time. The left side of the picture you saw Anthony and Mel kissing and I was at the far right with Amanda, and Ian being Ian making a face. It looked like he was derping.

I kept looking through the book. I got in the middle of the book, that's when Ian and Mel were together.

It was the graduation dance in middle school. Melanie was standing with Ian in her light, short, blue dress. Anthony was with his ex Abby.

She had short brown hair and green eyes. She was a skinny person to. She wore a short, tight, red dress. Then Mikayla and Amanda were in their dress standing next to each other sticking out their tongues to the camera. Amanda wore a short, blue summer dress and Mikayla wore a longer dress, black, with a lace glove on one hand. I was the one taking the picture.

The picture in the top left of the page was a picture of me, Anthony, and Mikayla being stupid. We were sticking out our tongues and holding our hands up in to the camera in the rock symbol. We were such dorks.

I remember I was wearing a long green dress and my hair was in a ponytail. Oh my god I was ugly. I still am though. Not as much as I was then, but yeah I was ugly.

In the bottom left corner was another picture, but of just me and Anthony. I knew it was. All you could really see was our silhouettes, but I remembered that moment. We were dancing to "A Thousand Years".

I forgot all about that. That was when Abby broke up with him. I remember standing him up and pulling him close into the dance. That was also the night I was ready to tell him. Tell him the I always loved him.

I felt another tear fall down onto the book. I quickly turned the page.

I finally reached the last page. There it was. The picture of us on the rooftops.

Mikayla took that picture without me and Anthony knowing.

I held the book up to my chest crying. I miss him so much.

I put the book back and opened the second draw. The draw was full of love letters for him to see. On top of the pile was a little box. I picked it up. I remembered exactly what this was. This was supposed to be his 28 birthday present. He was never going to see it. He didn't even reach 28.

I opened it and pulled out a flash drive. My hands were shaking. I plugged it into my computer and watched the video.

"Happy birthday! Look at you Anthony 28. Haha you know that means in 2 more years your going to be 30! Where has the time gone. Well I made this video just for you…"

I made this video because Anthony would be in Chicago for his 28 birthday. He always wanted to go and planned on going this year for his birthday. But sadly he won't be able to.

I picked up my cat. My cat Pastel. Pastel past away last month. She ment everything to me because Anthony gave her to me on my 24 birthday when she was just a kitten.

" You remember her? Of course you do. Say happy birthday Pastel…(no reply) You're a terrible cat…"

I set the cat back down.

" So now that Pastel is being a little dumb, cat, thing and bathing? Oh well so happy birthday. But this is not just a happy birthday. Anthony you see I've known you for…13 years now and I have something to tell you."

I leaned over and picked up a poster board, not showing what was on it.

"I can't quite say it without chocking up so I will have this do it."

I held up the poster board…

"I Love You Anthony Padilla 3"

It said.

"By this I don't mean like brother sister way either. I mean…"

I paused for a quick moment.

"I mean in a husband wife way. Anthony the day I met you I just…I just fell in love. You were…You made me laugh, you made me feel loved in this world, but most of all…"

I paused the video and started crying. My hands still shaking I held on to the necklace around my neck.

It said "sister" on it. Anthony's said "brother". He never wore his anymore but kept it in his pocket everywhere he went.

" Why Anthony…Why did you have to leave so soon? I-I-I loved you Anthony and you left me alone."

I said out loud. I held on to my necklace crying and wishing he never left me. I did this in till I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
